Keyboards are used with a variety of devices to provide selective inputs. For example, computers, such as desktop or laptop computers utilize keyboards as an interface with a user. A typical keyboard includes a plurality of keys, each having an upper strike surface that can be pressed to provide desired inputs to the computer. Typically, the keys includes alphanumeric symbols or other symbols to guide the user as to which key or keys should be pressed to provide a desired input to the computer.
Conventional keyboards can be problematic when working in low light or no light conditions. The computer display panel, e.g. monitor, is illuminated and readily visible. However, conventional keyboards are not illuminated and, hence, the symbols displayed on individual keys are not readily visible to the user. This can create difficulty in utilization of the keyboard to provide appropriate input to the computer or other device.
It would be advantageous to have a self-illumination system for a keyboard to assist a user in low ambient light conditions.